onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Vacuuma
Puri-Puri Prisoner vs. Vacuuma was the fight between the S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner and the Demon-level mysterious being Vacuuma of the Monster Association. Prelude Several monsters all attack Puri-Puri Prisoner together with their respective elemental abilities. However, Puri-Puri Prisoner appears visibly uninjured, and the monsters are shocked that even with Gyoro Gyoro's battle compatibility analysis, nothing they attacked him with worked. Puri-Puri Prisoner explains to the monsters that his immense durability comes from his embracing of pain with love, dubbing it his Angel ☆ Hug. Terrified, the monsters retreat from the battle to let the cadres deal with the S-Class hero, but before they can leave, Vacuuma gets in their way and tells them Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi don't take kindly to deserters. One of the monsters goads Vacuuma to fight Puri-Puri Prisoner himself, and Vacuuma takes up this offer, but absorbing the monsters with his trunk and taking their abilities to use in battle himself. Battle Puri-Puri Prisoner is disgusted by this monster's lack of love, and watches as he becomes stronger and mutates in the process. Vacuuma displays a small amount of his power and fires a beam of energy at the hero. Puri-Puri Prisoner manages to evade the attack, but it slightly singes the back of his pants, revealing heart-covered underwear. Vacuuma goes on to explain his digestive absorption abilities and prepares to make quick work of the S-Class hero. He then fires another energy blast, proclaiming that heroes with undying bodies do not exist. Puri-Puri Prisoner takes the full brunt of the attack, but manages to remain relatively unscathed by it, relieved that his sweater was not vaporized. Puri-Puri Prisoner proceeds to explain to Vacuuma that while he is an S-Class hero, there are others in his class that have power he could not begin to keep up with, and compared to them, he is just an average adult male. He tells Vacuuma that if he wants to fight those heroes, he will have to surpass the "ordinary man" standing in front of him. Vacuuma is amazed that Puri-Puri Prisoner is still standing, viewing him as a monster, although he notices that his body is beginning to tremble from the pain of the venom and electric shocks. The hero realizes this, and laments that there is no point in having a strong spirit if his body cannot keep up. Puri-Puri Prisoner touches a stone wall with his vibrating finger, and the entire wall turns to dust from the excessive vibrations. Vacuuma is shocked, and asks him what kind of power he possesses. The S-Class hero replies by saying his love has managed to give birth to a brand new fighting style: Vibration ☆ Angel. Puri-Puri Prisoner unleashes his new attack: Vibration Dark ☆ Angel ☆ Rush, and rushes toward Vacuuma. The monster's final thoughts are that Puri-Puri Prisoner really is a monster, and he is utterly decimated by Puri-Puri Prisoner's attack, making Puri-Puri Prisoner the victor. Trivia * This fight, along with several later battles, showcases a larger role for Puri-Puri Prisoner in the Monster Association raid. In the webcomic, the S-Class hero did not encounter any of the Monster Association's forces and did not see action until a particular encounter much later. * Given that Gyoro Gyoro assigned specific monsters to combat specific heroes, it is possible that he underestimated Puri-Puri Prisoner's strength and thus only sent Tiger level mysterious beings after him. Category:Fights Category:Puri-Puri Prisoner Fights Category:Vacuuma Fights Category:Maiko Plasma Fights Category:Electric Catfish Man Fights Category:Manga Original